recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Oyster Mushroom "Calamari"
Ingredients Kimpira * 2 tsp sesame oil * 2 burdock roots, 12 to 16 inches long, peeled and sliced diagonally into thin, 2-inch-long sticks * 2 carrots, peeled and sliced diagonally into thin, 2-inch-long sticks * 1 tsp minced ginger * 1 tsp minced garlic * 2 tsp organic sugar * 1 Tbsp tamari soy sauce * 2 tsp toasted sesame seeds Ketjap Manis * ½ cup organic sugar * 1 tsp molasses * 1 star anise * 1 tsp Szechuan pepper * ½ cup tamari soy sauce Wasabi cream * 1 Tbsp dried Wasabi powder, reconstituted with enough water to form thick paste, plus more as needed * 2 oz silken tofu * 2 tsp rice vinegar * ¼ cup water * 2 Tbsp canola oil, optional * ½ tsp salt Oyster mushroom "Calamari" * ½ cup rice flour * ½ cup corn flour * 4 Tbsp white sesame seeds * 1 Tbsp black sesame seeds * 2 tsp Japanese or Korean chili powder or 1½ tsp. paprika + ½ tsp cayenne pepper * 1½ tsp salt * 1 cup soymilk * 1 to 2 cups canola oil for frying * 16 oyster mushrooms * 4 Tbsp thinly sliced scallions, green parts only, or chives * 2 tsp toasted white sesame seeds * 2 tsp toasted black sesame seeds * 4 tsp reconstituted seaweed for garnish, optional * ½ lime, quartered, for garnish Directions Kimpira # Heat oil in wok or skillet. # Add burdock roots and carrots, and stir-fry 1 minute. # Add ginger, garlic, sugar and tamari soy sauce, and cook until glaze forms. # Remove from heat, and let cool. # Sprinkle with sesame seeds, and set aside. Ketjap Manis # Combine all ingredients in saucepan, and heat over medium-low heat, about 10 minutes, or until reduced by one-third. # Strain out spices, and set aside. Wasabi cream # Combine all ingredients in blender, and process until smooth. Set aside. Oyster mushroom "Calamari" # Combine rice flour, corn flour, white and black sesame seeds, chili powder and salt in mixing bowl. # Pour soymilk in separate mixing bowl. # Pour 1 cup oil into large skillet or wok, or until ½ inch deep, and heat over medium-high heat until shimmering but not smoking, about 350 °F. # Soak each mushroom in soymilk, and dredge in flour mixture. # Fry in batches of six to eight mushrooms, taking care not to overcrowd wok or skillet, until mushrooms are golden brown on one side. # After about 45 seconds, carefully turn mushrooms over, and cook until mushrooms float to surface, about 45 seconds more. # Remove from oil, and drain well on paper towels. # To serve, place ¼ cup kimpira in center of each plate, and stack about 4 mushrooms on kimpira. # Drizzle 2 tablespoons Wasabi cream and 2 tablespoons Ketjap Manis around stack, and sprinkle with scallions and black and white sesame seeds. # Place 1 teaspoon seaweed on stack, if using, and garnish with lime wedge. Category:Vegetarian Recipes Category:Wasabi Recipes Category:Oyster mushroom Recipes Category:Silken tofu Recipes Category:Molasses Recipes Category:Maple syrup Recipes Category:Soy milk Recipes Category:Burdock Recipes Category:Carrot Recipes